


What's a Soulmate? (VID)  - Neal & Mozzie

by Treon



Series: Soulmates (vids) [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Dawson's Creek - Freeform, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vid about Neal and Mozzie's friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Soulmate? (VID)  - Neal & Mozzie

Music: "Believe" by Richard A. Harvey  
Narration: Dawson's Creek

 


End file.
